Aerrow and Piper in Binding and Battleships
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper leaves the Storm Hawks fearing her Binding powers will put her friends in danger soon she must battle a new Cyclonian Commander named Titus (Voiced by: Iris Quinn) but she begins letting the Binding get into her head can Aerrow save her? AerrowxPiper at the end.


Aerrow and Piper in Binding and Battleships

No Negative reviews please.

Set a week after the series.

Piper had been having bad dreams about the Binding turning her evil and she had decided too...

"LEAVE THE STORM HAWKS?!" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah I'm sorry Aerrow but these dreams about the Binding turning me evil is putting you and the rest of our friends in danger." replied Piper as she got on to a Switchblade Elite. "And aerrow thanks for saving me."

"My pleasure." replied Aerrow giving Piper a quick hug before she flew off. "I hope you'll think of me."

Soon the other Storm Hawks found out.

"What is she thinking?!" asked Finn. "I know she and I argue but..."

"I know she says she is worried the Binding will turn her against us." sighed Aerrow. "I feel bad for letting her go like that."

"Mind worms I'm telling you." said Stork.

"Not helpful Stork." sighed Aerrow placing his hand over his face.

"Stork we best help our leader and keep Piper close in our hearts." said Junko.

"Thanks for the thought Junko." said Aerrow as he found a photo of him and Piper playing a game of Keep Away. "(sighs) I'm going on patrol."

"Do you mean look for Piper?" asked Junko.

Aerrow nodded.

"You're her true best friend I may not be the smartest but I'll say this you're the best one to talk to Piper." smiled Junko as he and Finn put their hands on Aerrow's shoulders making Aerrow smile slightly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Far Side Piper was trying to gain better control of the Binding.

"(Piper sniffs a sob) I miss Aerrow and the others but this was for their protection." she sighed then she felt the ground around her shake. "It's coming from over there!"

Soon she found a Cyclonian Battleship with some device that was destroying the Terra!

"Falcon's flight!" cried Piper and she started flying away then she felt herself being pulled toward the ship. "What is this?"

Then she saw some Talons who grabbed her!

"Hello Storm Hawk I will be your Cyclonian today." said a female Cyclonian Commander.

Then she turned to a radio.

"Master Cyclonis our new Terra Destroyer destroyed a Terra and found your ex-BFF we have her on the ship now."

"You have Piper excellent work Commander lock her in a secure cell under triple guard!" ordered Cyclonis.

"Triple guard she is but a child." protested the Cyclonian Commander.

"I warn you don't underistimate that girl." replied Cyclonis.

"I am certain the Cyclonian Fleet can handle one girl with powers." said the Cyclonian Commander.

"We shall see I'm on my way." replied Cyclonis before hanging up.

"All Talons let's prove our Master we can handle one girl." said the Cyclonian Commander. "Lock Piper up."

"You sound like my Aunt." groaned Piper then she kicked the Talons with Sky-Fu moves. "Haven't done that in months now for a little bit of the Binding! (she powers up) Inferno's Blaze!"

And she blasted some of the Talons!

"Like you can beat me!" mocked the Cyclonian Commander (she won't be named until the end) then she powered herself up with a crystal. "My Master will learn I am better than Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe put together!"

"If you are then I'm Cyclonian No.2." said Piper sacasticly.

And the two battled with their crystal powers making a mess as the ship started blasting Terras randomly just missing Aerrow.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Aerrow then he saw Piper on the Cyclonian Ship. "Oh no."

"Oh there's one of your buddies he will share your fate!" smirked the Cyclonian Commander.

Then Piper saw Aerrow.

"NO!" she cried then the Cyclonian Commander punched her.

"AIM OUR TERRA DESTROYER AT THE BOY!" she ordered.

"NO! NO! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" cried Piper and she blasted every part of the ship making it fall out of the sky she glew a sinister dark purple. "Such as the fate of all who hurt my friends!"

"Piper stop this is what Cyclonis wants you to do with the Binding!" cried Aerrow.

"I know but I will use that against her!" replied Piper.

Aerrow sighed.

"Pi this isn't the way of the Sky Knight you are everything Cyclonis isn't a good kind honest person." he said.

"Oh that was the old me the new me will bring safety the Atmos on my own!" yelled Piper insanely.

"PIPER NO DON'T WHEATER YOU FEEL THE SAME OR NOT I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE IT'S SELF!" cried Aerrow then Piper began having flashbacks.

Flashback 1

"As in never lost a Sky Duel and is personally responable for single handedly destroying the old Storm Hawks Aerrow get out of there now!"

"I'm not running away!"

Flashback 2

"Aerrow what was the Oracle like did you really see the future?"

"I saw something but it wasn't the future at least not anymore."

He paused.

"I grabbed something for you on the way out."

"Huh?"

Then Aerrow showed her the Oracle crystal.

"Oh."

Flashback 3

"Aerrow I hope I'm not interupting."

"Er no not at all."

"You really did it."

"I guess so."

"What was it like?"

"Its...hard to find the words."

"Who needs words? At least you got pictures right?"

Flashback 4

Aerrow flew his Skimmer on to Atmosia and landed then Piper ran up to him and hugged him.

Flashback 5

"Aerrow I'm so sorry."

"PIPER!"

And Aerrow grabbed her just in time.

"If we gotta go down at least we're going down together."

Present

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD ALL YOU DARK POWER!" screeched Piper and blasted all the dark binding out of her and she fell!

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow and he flew down and caught Piper and they landed on the wreckage of a Terra. "Piper you ok?"

"I am now." replied Piper. "I guess it wasn't long until you and the others got worried about me."

"Yeah for now Pi hold me." said Aerrow and Piper willingly obliged.

Meanwhile...

"Titus you fool I told you not to underistimate Piper!" yelled Cyclonis.

"A mistake I won't make again." growled the Cyclonian Commander/Titus.

3 hours later Aerrow and Piper were still holding on to each other.

"Can we lay aside from each other this hurts?" asked Piper.

"Sorry." replied Aerrow and Piper smiled as they laid side-by-side of each other.

"It's ok now for a serious question." replied Piper.

"Shoot." replied Aerrow.

"Do you really love me?" asked Piper.

"Yeah I do." replied Aerrow. "Do you feel the same?"

"I do." smiled Piper with a tear in her eye and she kissed Aerrow. "Tomorrow we go back to saving Atmos together."

"My pleasure." smiled Aerrow.

"I thought you'd like that." smiled Piper and they kissed one last time before going to sleep and next day it was back to normal Aerrow and Piper saving the Far Side and normal side of Atmos...together.

The End


End file.
